


【Callum/Eddie】记一次普普通通的受伤

by imelaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imelaine/pseuds/imelaine





	【Callum/Eddie】记一次普普通通的受伤

Eddie的后颈受伤了。  
伤口具体怎么来的他也不知道，总之开了不大不小的一条口，大约两英寸，按一下还能往外冒血珠。而鉴于上次他只是崴了脚踝剧组就给他打了像钢铁似的固定板，Eddie决定还是不往外伸张，自己往上贴了块创可贴，还是卡通版的。  
但“存在感”这三个字还真挺悬乎的，你越是想遮盖，越是藏不住，所有“秘密”都是这样暴露的，包括他的恋爱关系——这件事说来话长，如果按照两人从看对眼到上本垒的流程大概能不间断讲上三天三夜，Eddie试过，结果刚回忆到试镜时的那个吻他们就亲在一起了。你知道的，爱和欲都不是能轻易控制的东西。

第二天上戏前，跟Eddie合作的男演员偶然看到他脖颈后面那张创口贴，若有所思地挑了挑眉，还附带一句：“我们有八个色号的浅色粉底液。”当时Eddie在换戏服，听到这话时赶紧捂了捂自己的脖子，怎么看都像是欲盖弥彰。  
“这只是个伤口。”他第一次在外人面前完整地揭开那张创可贴，伤口几乎已经结痂，只留下一条深褐的印子。他想到对方脑海里可能有的猜测，突然又有点脸热，Callum曾经对Eddie这种奇妙的体质作出比喻，就像冬季红毛衣上起的小球，无从根据，怎么都褪不下去。当时Eddie穿着他送自己的同款毛衣，觉得对方可能安了什么奇怪的心思，就跟Callum说拜托你想个好点的形容词。

后来那天晚上Callum把Eddie按在落地窗前操他，玻璃上投出他的红毛衣，Callum刻意规避似地不去碰他的上半身，一只手捏着Eddie的下巴和他接吻，另一只在底下给他手活。这种姿势进得很深，Eddie连脚趾都忍不住痉挛着，被干得迷迷糊糊打了一串奶嗝。  
高潮的时候Callum把他抱进怀里，埋头亲他脸上的雀斑。毫无疑问，这是他最爱的部分，Eddie整个人像是被浆果汁泡了一遍，眼角泛着红，鼻尖也是，生涩的灵动的颜色。Callum总喜欢把那块皮肤舔得湿漉漉，有点微妙的爱好，也不知对方是没力气反驳还是有意纵容，他总能得到他想要的。

说实话，他们俩的关系发展得很不自然，几乎没有半点转圜的余地，从不相信宿命论的人偏偏就被命运牵扯到一起，并永久性打上了对方的印记。Eddie还在大学时曾经看过一本书，里面写“人可以为了爱情追随恶魔，到天涯海角，并且永不变心。”，当时他对此不甚赞同——没有谁是被情感堆积的，只有爱的脑袋荒芜而一无是处。  
可是，好吧，现在的Eddie有足够论据来反驳这通话了，他自己就是最好的作证，一个被爱冲昏头脑的蠢蛋。他推测Callum应该有什么超自然力量，噗擦一下在自己的脑袋和心口划开裂纹，再往里灌入爱情灵药——这个想法是在他被对方拉扯着推进浴室的当口突然跳出来的。

Callum从背后抱着他，手臂环在他的腰上，呼吸温度比平时要高一点。Eddie怀疑他喝醉了，也可能是半醺状态，总之他的酒量不算太好，一品脱燕麦酒就能让他的眼睛蒙上薄薄一层水雾。  
Callum把Eddie抵在大理石磁砖上，大腿从他的内侧插进去不让他着力。  
“Eddie——”他拖长了音在他耳边哄，跟酒精作用后的嗓子比平日要沙哑得多。Eddie不可能不明白他是什么意思，大多数情况下只要一个眼神他们就能摸清彼此心里在想什么，但有时这并不是什么好事，意味着他不能企图蒙混过关。  
“不是今天……Callum”Eddie抖了抖肩膀想把他蹭下去，却被Callum捏住手腕扣在墙面上。他能清晰地感受到细细密密的热从自己的腰际往上攀，水流从头顶倾倒而下的时候Eddie忍不住瑟缩了一下，那些温暖的潮气仿佛要从四面八方灌进他的身体。  
“为什么不告诉我？你受伤了。”Callum用手推开他的衣服，热水从两人皮肤相贴的波澜流过，Eddie注意到他的齿尖在自己后颈探寻着，暗示性在伤口周围打着圈，仿佛在犹豫要不要狠心一口啃下去。Callum在某些事情上不是个特别有耐心的人，对待Eddie尤甚，偶尔会抱怨几句让他对自己的身体多多上心。  
但这总能激起Eddie的反驳欲，他侧过半边身子，嘴里嘟囔了一句：“拜托，我可不是个青少年。”  
“但我是。”Callum捏着他的肩膀重新压住他，把脸埋在他的后颈，紧接着齿列烙上湿滑的皮肤一点点往下深陷。口腔内的温度比外部更烫，他用舌尖慢慢侵犯着那处红润，按压，舔舐，不适感很快就被水冲刷走，只留下一片亮晶晶的红痕。

Eddie的身体很热，肌肉都僵硬起来，他像一颗被迫催熟的果实，身体忍不住颤抖，摇摇欲坠从树梢跌落，掉进一个温暖的怀抱。  
Callum的手上沾满了水，带着薄茧的指腹漫无目的地在他胸前动作着，又故意停留在某个部位刮擦了一下。灯光下，他们影子贴着影子，热流把握每一下呼吸起伏的间隙从身上奔腾离开。  
短暂的缺氧感，沉重的喘息声和扎入皮肉时一激灵的疼痛，让Eddie忍不住把脖颈垂落下去。他轻声暗骂了一句，显然，并不起什么作用。Callum用力箍着他，下巴顶在蝴蝶骨上，齿间隐隐抵住颈部的薄皮，在压迫下能感受到脉搏生机的跃动，蛊惑他在留下多一点的印记。  
“好了……好了，停下来，青少年……”Eddie是拿他没办法的，但是今天不行，绝对不行，他可不想明天带着一身青紫和快报废的腰赶去剧组，“你该睡觉了，青少年。”他又强调了一下那个称呼，好像在嘲讽还是激起对方的羞耻心，而显然喝醉的Callum并不领情。他用鼻尖讨好地蹭了蹭Eddie的后颈，从肩窝一路舔吻到他的耳根，色情的水声穿透薄雾钻进两个人的耳朵。  
不知怎么的又要落入对方圈套的Eddie赶紧把自己换了个姿势，于是Callum的表情突然变得很沮丧，睫毛湿成一簇一簇耷拉着，让人看得有些于心不忍。  
该死。Eddie的愧疚感就像干草堆里的火星子：“我明天还得去剧组，下周，下周就会有假期。”  
Callum的神情并没有好转，他亲了亲Eddie的嘴角：“多久？”  
“一周……？”  
“那就是168个小时。”  
他们别别扭扭垮在浴室的瓷砖上，唇分开又贴紧，Eddie一时没明白对方什么意思，只好点了点头。  
Callum突然笑起来，伸出手拨开他额前淌水的刘海，亲了一口，他的嘴唇像被烤软的棉花糖。  
“这些时间都是我的了。”  
“你得相信青少年的体力。”


End file.
